Optical readers, such as bar code readers, are now quite common. Typically, a bar code comprises a series of encoded symbols, and each symbol consists of a series of light and dark regions, typically in the form of rectangles. The widths of the dark regions, the bars, and/or the widths of the light spaces between the bars indicate the encoded information. A bar code reader illuminates the code and senses light reflected from the code to detect the widths and spacings of the code symbols and derive the encoded data.
Bar code reading type data input systems improve the efficiency and accuracy of data input for a wide variety of applications. The ease of data input in such systems facilitates more frequent and detailed data input, for example to provide efficient inventories, tracking of work in progress, etc. To achieve these advantages, however, users or employees must be willing to consistently use the bar code readers. The readers therefore must be easy and convenient to operate.
A variety of scanning devices are known. One particularly advantageous type of reader is an optical scanner which scans a beam of light, such as a laser beam, across the symbols. Laser scanner systems and components of the type exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,387,297 and 4,760,248--which are owned by the assignee of the instant invention and the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference herein--have generally been designed to read indicia having parts of different light reflectivity, e.g., bar code symbols, particularly of the Universal Product Code (UPC) type, at a certain working or reading distance from a hand-held or stationary scanner.
In a typical optical scanner system, a light source such as a laser generates a light beam which is optically modified to form a beam spot of a certain size at the working distance and is directed by optical components along a light path toward a bar code symbol located in the vicinity of the working distance for reflection from the symbol. An optical sensor or photodetector having a field of view extending across and slightly past the symbol detects light of variable intensity reflected off the symbol and generates electrical signals indicative of the detected light. A scanning component is situated in the flight path. The scanning component may either sweep the beam spot across the symbol and trace a scan line across and past the symbol, or scan the field of view of the photodetector, or do both.
A digitizer, associated with or included in the scanner, processes the analog signal from the photo detector to produce a pulse signal where the widths and spacings between the pulses correspond to the widths of the bars and the spacings between the bars. The digitizer serves as an edge detector or wave shaper circuit, and the threshold value set by the digitizer determines what points of the analog signal represent bar edges. The pulse signal from the digitizer is applied to a decoder. The decoder first determines the pulse widths and spacings of the signal from the digitizer. The decoder then analyzes the widths and spacings to find and decode a legitimate bar code message. This includes analysis to recognize legitimate characters and sequences, as defined by the appropriate code standard. This analysis may also include an "autodiscrimination" which is an initial recognition of the particular standard the scanned symbol conforms to. Typically, the various decoder functions are performed by a microprocessor, with associated program memory and random access data memory.
FIG. 7 illustrates an example of a prior art bar code reader unit 10 implemented as a gun shaped device, having a pistol-grip type of handle 53. A lightweight plastic housing 55 contains the laser light source 46, the detector 58, the optics and signal processing circuitry and the CPU 40, as well as a power source such as batteries 62. A light-transmissive window 56 in the front end of the housing 55 allows the outgoing light beam 51 to exit and the incoming reflected light 52 to enter. The reader 10 is designed to be aimed at a bar code symbol 70 by the user from a position in which the reader 10 is spaced from the symbol, i.e., not touching the symbol or moving across the symbol.
As further depicted in FIG. 7, a suitable single or multiple lens system 57 may be used to focus the scanned beam into a scanning spot at an appropriate reference plane. A light source 46, such as a semiconductor laser diode, introduces a light beam into the axis of the lens system 57, and the beam passes through a partially-silvered mirror 47 and other lenses or beam-shaping structure as needed. The beam is reflected from an oscillating mirror 59 which is coupled to a scanning motor 60 energized when the trigger 54 is pulled. The oscillation of the mirror 59 causes the reflected beam 51 to scan back and forth in a desired pattern.
A variety of mirror and motor configurations can be used to move the beam in a desired scanning pattern. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,251,798 discloses a rotating polygon having a planar mirror at each side, each mirror tracing a scan line across the symbol. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,387,297 and 4,409,470 both employ a planar mirror which is repetitively and reciprocally driven in alternate circumferential directions about a drive shaft on which the mirror is mounted. U.S. Pat. No. 4,816,660 discloses a multi-mirror construction composed of a generally concave mirror portion and a generally planar mirror portion. The multi-mirror construction is repetitively reciprocally driven in alternate circumferential directions about a drive shaft on which the multi-mirror construction is mounted.
The light 52 reflected back by the symbol 70 passes back through the window 56 for application to the detector 58. In the exemplary reader 10 shown in FIG. 7, the reflected light reflects off of mirror 59 and partially-silvered mirror 47 and impacts on the light sensitive detector 58. The detector 58 produces an analog signal proportional to the intensity of the reflected light 52. This signal is processed and digitized by circuitry mounted on circuit board 61 and decoded by microprocessor 40.
To scan a symbol 70, a user aims the bar code reader unit 10 and operates movable trigger switch 54 to activate the light beam 51, the scanning motor 60 and the detector and decoding circuitry. If the scanning beam is visible, the operator can see the scan pattern on the surface on which the symbol 70 appears and adjust aiming of the reader 10 accordingly. If the light produced by the source 46 is marginally visible, an aiming light may be included in the optical system. The aiming light if needed, produces a visible-light spot which may be fixed, or scanned just like the laser beam; the user employs this visible light to aim the reader unit at the symbol before pulling the trigger.
The reader 10 may also function as a portable computer terminal. If so, the bar code reader 10 would include a keyboard 48 and a display 49, such as described in the previously noted U.S. Pat. No. 4,409,470.
In optical scanners of the type discussed above, the laser diode, the lens, the mirror and the means to oscillate the mirror all add size and weight to the handheld scanner. The photodetector and the associated processing circuitry also add size and weight. In applications involving protracted use, a large heavy handheld unit can produce fatigue. When use of the scanner produces fatigue or is in some other way inconvenient, the user is reluctant to operate the scanner. Any reluctance to consistently use the scanner to input the optically coded data defeats the data gathering purposes for which bar code systems are intended.
Thus, an ongoing objective of barcode reader development is to miniaturize the barcode reader as much as possible. The laser diode is a bulky .item and typically requires a heat sink. The laser diode is becoming smaller, but it still is a rather large component of the scanner. The degree of miniaturization of a barcode scanner, therefore, is limited by the size of the laser diode and the associated means to oscillate the laser beam.
Published European Patent Application No. 264,956 discloses an optical code reader using an optical fiber. Specifically, EP 264,956 teaches mounting a laser light source in a floor unit and supplying light therefrom to a handheld scanning head via an optical fiber. A photodiode in the scanning head detects light reflected from the scanned code and provides a corresponding electrical signal via a cable to a calculation unit within the floor unit. The calculation unit processes the electrical signal to produce an electrical representation of the scanned code. In one specific embodiment, the sleeve retaining the emitting end of the fiber and an associated lens are mounted on a pivotally supported platform. Reciprocal movement of the platform about the pivot axis produces a scanning motion of the beam. The presence of the photodiode in the scan head and the specific means used to produce the necessary scan motion of the beam still add excess size and weight to the system, and thereby make that system unsuitable for protracted use in many situations.
From the above discussion of the state of the art, it becomes clear that a need still exists to further reduce the size and weight of the scan unit and to provide a particularly convenient scanner system. The mass of the moving components should be as low as possible to minimize the power required to produce the scanning movement and to facilitate operation at high scanning speeds.